A Wizard Gets His Share
by CRMediaGal
Summary: A virgin Severus and an instructive Hermione make for an interesting first experience. One-shot, AU, Post-Hogwarts.


**A/N: This smutty one-shot was sparked by a conversation on the SSHG Facebook page. Talk about whether or not Severus is a "jumblies" man (I tend to think that he's an everything-kind-of-fella; the poor man's probably just happy to get some!) led me to think more and more about virgin!Snape, and what the whole experience might be like for him. ****This is what I came up with. **

**There's a bit of an emphasis on Hermione's goods here, since that was the topic of conversation that led to writing this piece, but, well, the thought of an overly excited Severus seeing a pair of tits for the first time? It's too damn cute and funny to me. ****Why is virgin!Snape so ridiculously adorable?! I don't know, but I'm in love with him. :) **

**Warning: This one-shot is rated M (obviously) for smut and mild language. **

******Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox and ****dirtying up her characters. No money. **

* * *

_**A Wizard Gets His Share**_

**By CRMediaGal**

* * *

Severus shifted awkwardly at the edge of the bed and fidgeted with his hands, which he couldn't seem to stop from trembling. How pathetic was he? At least he was alone—for the moment—and could use what little time he had to gather his wits and feign some coolness over the situation.

_But you've never done this before_, his irritating conscience saw fit to remind him.

_Yes, thank you for that most illuminating factor._ He ground his teeth together in frustration, the fluttering in his stomach an abundance of nerves he wished would bloody well calm down. _Arse!_ he cursed himself and hunched forward. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

There were a few crinkles along the pillows that momentarily distracted his attention, so Severus smoothed them out as he awaited the witch's return from the loo, which just so happened to be directly across from where he sat, twitching nervously and trying to keep his head. A mere door separated Severus from the woman he so desired, and yet, there was also a buried insecurity he feared would surface whenever she decided to open that door.

Severus could hear Hermione quietly shuffling around, though he didn't understand the purpose of it all. Hadn't the witch already looked fantastic this evening? What was it with women and the need to 'freshen up' before sex? Aside from faded lipstick, Hermione was the epitome of what she had been—to _him_—all evening: sexy, with a radiant smile and an affluence of wild curls that perfectly framed her face. Severus had enjoyed the way those thick, lively spirals bounced whenever the witch sharply turned her head or spoke animatedly with her hands.

Actually, those perceptive, dark eyes of his had zoned in on a number of attributes about the woman, starting with the freckles that dotted her nose, which the wizard found positively enrapturing. _Enrapturing?_ When the hell had he made_ that_ connection? Somewhere between their appetizer and dinner, perhaps?

The sultry manner with which she ran her tongue over the cupid's bow of her upper lip without thinking, after taking a sip of wine or a bite of chicken salad, was also quite mesmerizing to watch, and Severus had to control the urge to stare too outlandishly. The pop of cleavage that kept tormenting him behind the tight seam line of her dress, too, hadn't helped Severus's wandering eyes. He could feel the ache in his trousers tightening throughout dinner.

_How old are you, Severus, fourteen? What the bloody hell have you allowed this witch to reduce you to?_

Severus sucked in a breath each time he caught himself staring at the enticing witch and tried to focus his eyes elsewhere. Naturally, it wasn't just Hermione's attractive mouth, freckles, or perky breasts that garnered the wizard's fancy. It was the whole package. She was bright, funny, fiercely intuitive, and independent. To Severus, she was damn near perfect, foregoing her annoying stubbornness, inability to think before opening her mouth, and that nagging know-it-all nature of hers, which had thankfully lessened since the end of the war.

Still, he was fond of that Hermione Granger, which was why he was both excited and terribly nervous about the predicament he now found himself in. _Merlin, what on earth is she doing in there?_

Tonight had gone exceptionally well for a first 'date,' even though neither had referred to it as such, probably more to keep the atmosphere between them comfortable. If his moves hadn't been calculated to the tenth degree, however, the paranoid spy was quite certain this date would have quickly dissolved hours ago. Tonight, though, Severus commended himself on doing a decent job, managing to keep his snark to the minimum, compliment Hermione on her red dress (even if he _had_ tumbled over his words) and engaged her in enough interesting conversation so as not to be a bore.

Not that their conversations were ever particularly uninteresting, only it was tough to find a topic of conversation for Severus that didn't border on work. Speaking on more personal terms hadn't been his forte since... Well, well-before the know-it-all ever came along. _Must you think on that_ now_?_ he lamented irritably. Their newest healing potion, which the two had been collaborating on at St. Mungo's together for some time, could only hold so many minutes of conversation. Once Hermione started on more informal matters, that's when Severus had started to stumble and stagger.

How he had wound up in Hermione's flat at midnight, with his coat strewn on the floor and remnants of the witch's vibrant lipstick covering his mouth was beyond him. Now that she had told him to have a seat and make himself comfortable, whilst she ducked into the loo for a moment, for the life of him, Severus couldn't do so. Merlin save him, he had tried, but his analytical brain was working overtime, his nerves trying to assess how to proceed from here.

_Do I take charge of things or follow her lead? Won't she know that I'm faking it, and that I haven't a bloody clue what I'm doing? Shit, how do you unfasten a bra strap? Twist it or...? Oh, but the kissing was nice..._

_Maybe I should just tell her? NO! Don't be a dunce, Severus! Just be cool. Be calm. You'll know what to do..._

_Who the bloody hell are you kidding?_

Severus raked his fingers through his hair several times, his anxiety starting to get the better of him. "Why must everything be so complicated, you idiot?" he spat, unawares of hissing louder than he had intended. _It's just sex! How hard can it be?_

"What was that?" came Hermione's curious-sounding voice from behind the door, startling the anxious wizard out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," he called back, swallowing down his reservations as best he could. "Are you coming out soon or...?"

"In a minute!"

Severus rolled his eyes and started shaking his left leg up and down. His patience was growing thin, waiting on the witch to make an appearance and fretting over what to do, that Severus was about ready to excuse himself and call it a night. He wanted this badly, yes, but he sensed he was about to either make a grave mistake that would cost him the wonderful friendship he and Hermione had, or he would just make a laughingstock of himself. Severus wasn't sure which was worse at first until the thought of losing Hermione caused a terrible ache to form in his chest.

_How embarrassing to be forty years old and still a bloody virgin, Severus Snape._

Severus blinked as the door to the loo suddenly flew open, illuminating the darkened space around him. He squinted to allow his eyes to adjust to the light, and, slowly, those intrigued, black depths honed in on a half-naked Hermione leaning against the door frame a few feet away. She was dressed in nothing but a silk red robe that stopped at her thighs and hung quite loosely in the front. Severus could make out the alluring concave between what he assumed were two perky breasts. Alas, they were hiding from view, so his eyes trailed down the length of her defined legs and bare feet. He couldn't help but quirk a small smile at the witch's matching crimson-colored toe nail polish.

Scanning her scantily-clad figure considerately, Severus lastly focused on Hermione's face, surprised to find her smirking at him, with a playful gleam in her brown eyes that was both intoxicating and nerve-wracking. Merlin, if his stomach would just stop doing somersaults so he could enjoy this. Their fantastic make out session had merely been the tip of the iceberg, and there was nothing chilly about the smoldering, enticing trance the two now held for one another.

A tingling sensation shot straight to Severus's groin. _Shit._ He swallowed again, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing up and down in an angst-ridden fashion.

"Uhhh..." he made to respond to Hermione's garment, or lack thereof, but the sexy witch's tempting display was making it difficult to move his tongue.

Severus relaxed a little once Hermione broke out into giggles. She teasingly twirled the knot of her robe in hand in an attempt to cast away the edgy anticipation now hovering in the room.

"You like it? I... I picked it up a couple weeks ago in the hopes that we—"

Hermione abruptly cut herself off, her cheeks blushing nearly the same shade as her red robe. Severus's mouth twisted upward, suspecting what the young witch had stopped herself from confessing, though his brain could hardly wrap itself around the idea that she had bought such a number for _him_.

Quietly, Severus encouraged Hermione to have a seat on the bed by patting the empty space next to him. She strolled over silently and sat down, avoiding eye contact for a moment to adjust and tug at her loosely-clad robe.

_So, she's nervous, too._

Severus felt marginally better and arched the most fierce-looking eyebrow he could muster. "How long have you been hoping?" he questioned softly.

Hermione turned to face him, a faint smile lighting her pretty face. "A couple months."

"_Really?_" Severus blurted out, unable to disguise his shock.

"Yes!" Hermione chuckled in return before her features took on a more serious tone. "I hope that wasn't too forward of me? If... If this feeling is completely new to you, or - or you don't feel that way at all about me, I'll... I'll understand. We can, erm, we can just...have a good time, if you'd prefer?"

Severus blinked and angled his head, allowing a few dark hairs to sweep across his eyes. Between the woman's luminous complexion and beautiful figure, Severus had no idea how to respond. She had wanted _him_, and for some time at that?

_But Merlin, she's so beautiful..._

Severus's eyes trailed the short length of the witch at his side. Her bare legs were draped over the bed, her feet dangling and not quite reaching the floor. That distracting gap in the middle of her chest, too, where two breasts were tucked away out of sight was also proving damn near impossible to ignore.

Unawares of being obvious in where his attention had shifted, Hermione's eyes caught the wizard's repeated darting towards her breasts and smiled. "Have you—"

"No," Severus cut her off; his pale hand reached across the small divide between them to grab ahold of her hand, "I don't want to have 'just a good time' with you, Hermione. I'd like there to be an _us_. I... I want _you._ Very much."

Hermione exhaled slowly and deeply, echoing a sigh of relief, though that wasn't what she had been about to ask him. She smiled warmly and gave his hand a small squeeze.

It was Severus's turn to go mute, and he tore his eyes away from hers to stare at an interesting spot on the floor, where his raven irises hovered for some time, his curtain of long hair falling forward to mask, to Hermione, a very distinguished and handsome profile. Hermione didn't appreciate not being able to see the wizard's face, so she scooted closer, her hand still holding onto his, and, silently, she extended her opposite hand to brush back the dark locks that concealed Severus from her, sweetly tucking the limp strands behind his ear.

"Have you ever done this before?" she pressed delicately, offering an understanding smile once a more timid-appearing Severus turned his head to meet her gaze. She could tell he was nervous, especially for _him_. His eyes wouldn't really focus on her as much as hover directly over her shoulder; she knew his answer.

Severus's clamped mouth contorted into a feeble smile. It was so honest and insecure that it left Hermione breathless.

"No," he answered in a strained voice. He quickly snorted and looked away again, giving a small shake of his head. "Pathetic, I know..."

Hermione startled at his self-put down. "What?"

"To be much older than you and to never have..."

"Oh, Severus, that doesn't bother me. Why on earth should it?"

"I... I don't know," he grumbled, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Well, it's best that we be honest with each other, isn't it?" Hermione didn't like having to bring up the sore subject, particularly before things had the potential of heating up, but she took a calculated breath and willed the words out anyway, hoping they might put the insecure wizard more at ease. "You know that I was with Ron for about six months after the war ended? Well, he's the only other person I've ever been with, and even then, it wasn't particularly... Forget what I said; it doesn't matter. I feel relatively new to this, too, Severus, and a bit nervous."

Severus was somewhat appeased by her confession, and he was well-aware of the curious fingers that kept stroking the hair behind his ear. Her touch was thoughtful, not pushy, and gently encouraging. In that moment, Severus found himself yearning for Hermione to touch him elsewhere. What would it feel like to have the witch's fingers all over him? He shuddered at such an appealing idea, the ache in his pants hardening with such a fantasy; only, it _wasn'_t a fantasy. Hermione _was_ here, she _was_ touching him, and damn it all, he wanted more.

Severus tentatively peered over at her, and his hand slid out of hers to trace the thin fabric of the front of her robe, tugging ever so slightly at the knot for it to give way, to give him access to her at last. He could hear Hermione's heavy breathing on his neck, for she had leaned in to covet his cheek and the back of his ear with several warm kisses that made his spine tingle and his stomach flutter.

Encouraged, Severus closed his eyes and turned his head downward to meet her lips, pushing and pulling lightly against them but, mostly, letting the witch lead the dance. His hands, more than a tad intrigued by this point, drifted over whatever exposed skin he could touch: her protruding collar bone, her heaving chest, a silk-covered, round breast that seemed to mold perfectly to the size of his hand...

_Breasts!_ his fourteen-year-old self cried out in his mind, causing the adult Severus to flush, embarrassed, as though Hermione could hear his thoughts. He reared back, breaking their passionate kiss.

"What's wrong?" Hermione gasped, her excited breaths in synch with his.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and, once more, that shield of hair draped forward to try to conceal his humiliation. "I, um..."

Hermione peered down at her mostly unexposed chest and, with a sly grin, undid the knot around her waist, unfurling the robe so as to give the tormented wizard a full, frontal view of her naked self. The fabric slipped away, revealing creamy, smooth skin, two perfectly-sized breasts—not that Severus had a lot of experience to bring to the equation but they were perfect to _him_—and taunting, curly pubic hair that covered her nether, where the hard-on in his pants seemed to inadvertently be erecting towards, as if he needed bloody directions.

"Have you ever touched a woman here?" Hermione whispered breathlessly, her face close to his. She didn't wait for a response, for Severus was already appraising her breasts intently, breathing rather densely through his nostrils.

Hermione reached out and grabbed one of Severus's hands, bringing it to covet her right breast, her action silently encouraging those long, nimble fingers to explore it as he saw fit. She could detect the restraint in those colorless eyes of his, the way the man's mouth tightened, trying desperately to retain some level of control over his increasing excitement.

To Hermione, it was all secretly endearing. Her lips stretched into a broader smile, her bright eyes watching Severus's hungry, eager irises roving unabashedly over her breasts. She brought his other hand out to touch her opposite bosom, encouraging the same experimental ministrations.

"Touch me, Severus," she spurred, her voice now husky and lustful, "I want you to touch me..."

A shiver purred its way down Severus's back, whilst Hermione watched with utter fascination as the wizard began to explore them thoughtfully, much like a witch or wizard examines their wand for the first time, though the eagerness was never far off. There were a few too tight groupings that made her yelp, but Hermione never backed down, marveling at how out of his element the poor man was. He reminded her of a teenage boy, really—his enthusiastic hands gently squeezing and fondling her breasts like a kid assessing a shiny, brand new toy.

Calloused, yet warm, index fingers and thumbs stroked and worked over them with care, eventually pulling unexpectedly at her erect nipples, which sent a jolt of electricity through Hermione that made her moan in pleasure, enough to divert the wizard's attention for the briefest moment. "Do that again," Hermione encouraged, and Severus, summoning a little more confidence, gladly repeated the move—several times over.

Soon, Hermione glided onto her back and Severus followed, hovering over the witch and continuing to tease her any way he could. "Use your tongue," she insisted after a time, and the look Severus bore was reminiscent of a child being told he could skip his vegetables and head straight for desert.

Without needing to be told twice, Severus's warm, wet mouth bent down to capture hers, bestowing Hermione with a long, appreciative kiss before he mapped his way further down, using his soft lips all the while. They soon wrapped themselves around her hardened left nipple. He swirled and flicked his tongue until he found the right balance, between his mouth and groping hands, to thoroughly please Hermione, who squirmed, arched her back, and groaned simultaneously, verbalizing further encouragement with a few emphatic chants of "_more_" and then, "Go down on me, Severus."

Severus couldn't prevent the small smirk of triumph that surfaced and crawled his way towards the bottom of the bed, between a splayed Hermione's legs, to stare admiringly. "Oh, wow..." he murmured without realizing it, those black eyes staring at her entrance in awe.

Hermione thought it one of the most uninhibited, captivating looks she had ever received and couldn't prevent from blushing. She reached down, silently asking for the wizard's hand, and proceeded to teach him, both physically and verbally, how to fondle her as she liked.

To her delight and amusement, Severus proved an eager-to-please student and took Hermione's directions well, asking her what felt good, if he was doing a decent job, and adjusting his touch according to her wishes. It was all rather humoring—this reversal of student and teacher—but the lovers were a bit too preoccupied to take that in.

Severus's touch was a definite improvement over her own, and it didn't take long for Hermione to quickly loose sense of verbal communication, particularly once Severus had a firmer handle on things, using two fingers to stroke the inside of her canal, whilst his thumb rubbed vigorous circles along her clit. His mindful stroking quickened as her moans increased and, soon, utterly lost to the sensations, Hermione threw back her head, dug her heels into Severus's ribs, and climaxed with a fierce cry that could shake the room, all whilst the wizard watched her in a trance-like state. He studied her body's reaction to his ministrations, made mental notes of the movements she enjoyed most, and became infatuated by her squirming hips, the way her mouth twisted as her arousal grew, and the shuddering sounds of those low groans of hers that became louder and bolder the further his hands delved.

Severus's painful erection needed a release from its constraints by now, but he waited for Hermione's eyes to drift back into focus. Once she caught her breath, she grinned her approval of his efforts, much to Severus's inner satisfaction. "That was amazing," she rasped, drawing up onto an elbow and reaching out a hand to caress his face. "Next time, you can use your tongue."

Severus made a sound that was close to the equivalent of a cat purring and bestowed Hermione with a more lively smirk. She couldn't help but chuckle, her eyes settling on the tightened scrunch in the middle of his trousers. "Take off your clothes, love," she requested, though, evidently, she didn't want Severus to do so without her aid. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and cufflinks, eased the man out of his trousers, and helped in tugging off his briefs, choosing rightfully not to call attention to his deeply-embedded insecurities about being naked in front of a woman for the first time, obvious by his averting eyes and embarrassed flush.

Hermione took a moment to appraise the too thin, too pale, large-nosed man perched on his knees before her. He didn't have the perfect body, nor the most glamorous face, but, to Hermione, he was handsome and only more endearingly so by the visible self-doubts he wore. She gently brushed a hand along his cheek and leaned in close to his face.

"Severus," she whispered through an attentive smile, "relax. You're perfectly fine."

"Am I?" he pained her by blurting out, not sure what to do with his fidgeting hands, which eventually dropped to his sides.

"_Yes_," she spoke more assertively and laid a decisive kiss on his mouth before adding, "You are _more_ than fine to me."

The sliver of a smile broke out on his lips, and he allowed Hermione to draw a gentle hand around his neck and pull him down for another kiss—or several. At the intense feel of her other hand grabbing hold of his shaft and rubbing steadily up and down, Severus snatched the witch around the waist and pressed her to his chest, echoing a deeply satisfied moan into Hermione's mouth. Having her touch him so brought about sensations Severus wasn't even aware of having; how he had survived on pleasuring himself all these years was inconceivable now, but it was clear to him that he had most certainly been starving and depriving himself for far too long.

As Severus's breathing and kissing became more erratic, Hermione's hand pulled away from his erection, knowing he wouldn't last much longer if she kept on stroking him. She broke out into a laugh at the slight letdown in the Slytherin's face, but she remedied his disappointment by bringing him back to the bed and lying flat on her back, her legs spread in anticipation, when she saw Severus halt. His hesitation was swift but she still caught it, nonetheless, and made to ease his nerves by thoughtfully kissing him some more.

Slowly, Severus worked himself into position, though he arched an eyebrow and gave Hermione a panic-stricken 'Where do I put it?' look that nearly got her giggling again; she suspected the poor man wouldn't appreciate her laughing at his captivating anxiety, particularly when he was just about to make his entrance. She had little time to think on it anyhow, for she had barely managed a "Go slowly," request before Severus started to stretch and fill her. His entrance ended with an involuntary curse word, his breath hitching as he sought to keep himself from coming too soon.

Then his hips began to rock against hers, his attempts to be calculated about taking her falling by the wayside as he proceeded to plunge more deeply and furiously into the witch beneath him. Hermione saw little need to encourage him, either; her frequent gasps and moans of pleasure were enough confirmation that the inexperienced wizard was headed in the right direction.

Sensing that he was going to come fast, and probably quicker than her if she didn't act fast, Hermione reached a hand down to stroke earnestly at her clit as Severus increased his pace, soon giving over to the intense wave of pleasure that seem to be hitting him from all sides. _Sod trying to keep his cool._ He felt so snug and well-cocooned inside Hermione's walls, as though he and the witch were perfectly made for one another, that he gave himself over to the all-consuming rush and warmth that immersed him,—his Hermione—which caused him to groan, cry out, and lose control of his tongue.

"I... I can't... Oh, _fuck!_" he cursed, vaguely aware of Hermione's equal cries as they came closer and closer to climaxing.

Severus couldn't hold out much longer. He had been trying, but Hermione felt too damn good. _So snug, so warm._ He pounded into her one last time, hell bent on holding off if he could, but then his orgasm crashed into her like a furious incantation and he lost the impending battle of wills, of urge versus control. His back arched, his arse muscles clenched, and his cock twitched with the remnants of his release. His sweaty forehead collapsed against Hermione's shoulder, his need for air greater for the moment than consideration for the small witch he was buried inside of. He wasn't even aware that Hermione had climaxed, too, right after him.

Severus's upper body gave out and he fell on top of Hermione, pinning her to the bed. Apparently, she didn't mind, though, because her arms snaked around his back and stayed there for a time, until a hand weaved its way into his hair and began massaging the back of his scalp, earning several low purrs of contentment from the no-longer-untouched Slytherin.

Their intertwined, sweaty limbs remained that way for some time, neither moving but intently listening to one another's pounding heart beat and heavy breathing. Severus had nearly nodded off when he felt a soft peck to his cheek and roused, turning his head to face Hermione.

"Oh, um, sorry," he muttered with embarrassment, realizing his now weeping cock was still half inside her.

"It's all right," Hermione insisted and held him in place, preventing him from budging an inch; she waited for Severus to meet her eyes again before smiling broadly up at him. "How was it?"

"Bloody amazing. _You're_ amazing." The words tumbled out without much thought, but they were true. _Very un-Slytherin-like, Severus._

Hermione laughed softly, her face radiating a post-intimacy glow that left Severus bereft of air. "I'm honored to have been your first."

Severus's eyebrows tapered. He gently leaned down to kiss her puffy lips, his warm mouth lingering against hers.

"I want you to be the _only_ one," he growled low, possessively, his strong arms embracing her behind her back, "from now on."

Hermione's answer made the wizard's stomach flutter, though no longer from nerves but from a deeper sense of hope. "Me, too," she whispered, and the two shared a couple more kisses before Severus finally lay down next to her, keeping Hermione securely in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I came too soon," he said softly after a time.

"Not at all, love. And in any case, we have all night."

_She's right_, he thought eagerly, a small throb at his groin suddenly making itself known, _we do..._

"Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

**A/N #2: Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated...**


End file.
